A variety of bone attachment devices (such as (Py-Desmonet) stainless steel pins, (Elder and Rush) rods, screws, plates and the like) is currently available to orthopaedic surgeons for securing sections of bone in place, in the course of repair, reconstruction, etc., of a fracture. However, since not every bone has the same physical geometry or interior characteristics, not every device is suitable for any application. Also, the use of some devices may eventually lead to further problems, such as infections, where the securing device extends through the skin tissue, or an osteoporotic condition where the securing device places or allows thin walled bones in compression at the fracture joint, angling or shortening the bone ("malunion").